EL ATAQUE DE SLADE A HERA
by teentitansbooks
Summary: Hola amigos!como están? bueno, acá esta la nueva historia! espero que ayan leído la primera, (se llama UN NUEVO TITAN) búsquenla y léanla porque sino no entiende la primera! bueno espero que la disfruten! PD. tanto los TT como DC cómics no me pertenecen solo hago esto por diversión.


TeenTitans:

SLADE ATAQUA A HERA

(CY y BB estaban jugando en la play, ST jugaba con su pequeña mascota, RB revisaba sus panqueques, RV leía mientras que H miraba por la ventana, en eso se larga una tormenta muy fuerte y todos quedan impresionados)

Cy: Pero cómo es posible? No estaba pronosticado lluvia!

H- Mmm, esto es lluvia? Nunca antes la había visto!

RB- Como que nunca la habías visto?

H- Bueno, yo solía vivir en un lugar donde solo caía nieve, la lluvia nunca la había visto antes!

ST- Hasta yo, que soy un alíen, vi la lluvia!

RV- No conocer la lluvia, es lo peor que me paso en la vida….

BB- EY! Si no la conoces debes probar como se siente! ¿Por qué no vamos a la terraza?

H- Ok! Que tan malo puede ser?

_NOTA- la nieve, si toca agua al instante se derrite, ;) (Se los cuento por el que no lo sabe)_

(En la terraza, caía agua a montones, Todos los titanes estaban pasándola bien en especial Hera, pero en un momento H saca la mano de adentro de la capa y la extiende, siente como las gotas de agua caen, al principio fue divertido pero luego su brazo empezó a humear, si como si se estuviese derritiendo, H empezó a gritar y corrió adentro de la torre, hay fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la lluvia era su enemiga)

H- Auch! Me duele! (Empieza a frotarse el brazo) como paso esto?

CY- Emm, según creo, la como la lluvia derrite la nieve, te estabas derritiendo el brazo, XD, y te dejo marcas, no te toques el brazo…

ST-Pero CY, la nieve es agua! Como pasa eso?

CY- es porque..

(En ese momento la pantalla de los titanes se enciende sola y se ve la cara de SLADE)

s-Hola titanes, veo que disfrutan del día de lluvia, pues yo le tengo una sorpresita, eh puesto bombas en toda la ciudad, espero que puedan encontrarlas, y además e raptado 75 personas, así que ya saben, si quieren las personas, deberán encontrarme… Adiós..

( la tele se apaga y todos que dan boquiabiertos)

RB- Titanes, ya saben que hacer!

H- Emm, yo voy?

RB- No, tú te quedas, la lluvia te puede lastimar (_ *.* mas tiernis imposible)_

H- ¿Enserio? Bueno déjenme al menos un comunicador haci si pasa algo los ayudo!

BB- Toma el mío!

H- Gracias, ahora vallan..

(Los titanes parten a la búsqueda de slade mientras que H se quedaba en la Torre T esperando a que sus amigos volvieran. Después de 4 horas sin respuestas H se empieza a preocupar y decide mandarles un msm de voz por el comunicador y solo escuchaba silencio, hasta que en la 10 llamada)

H- Chicos? Están allí?

S- Hola pequeño copito de nieve… ya sabes quien soy, y adivina que tengo a tus amiguitos ( se escuchan los gritos de RB , ST, BB, etc.)

H- Ey! Dejaros ir! Donde están!

S- Si los quieres ver, te lo diré con un acertijo: 4 LADOS TENGO YO, NO ME ESCONDO, GRANDE SOY, IMPORTANTE ES MI COMPANIA Y SI NO RESCASTAS A TUS AMIGOS PERDERAS A TODA TU COMPANIA. Adiós copito de nieve…(_no soy buena haciendo acertijos, ténganme piedad XD)_

H- Oh! Porque? Espera, grande soy, 4 lados, importante.. LO TENGO! EL EDIFICIO DE VIDEOS JUEGOS! Iré allá, pero como? Está lloviendo… ( Baja la cabeza) ( la levanta) No importa! Todo por mis amigos!

(Mientas en el edificio de los videos juegos)

(Los titanes estaban encerados en bolas de cristal que anulaban sus poderes, mientras que slade se prepara para recibir a Hera)

s- Nunca llegara, dense por vencidos..

RB- Jamás! Ella vendrá! Ella nos rescatara!

RV- Tranquilo robín, la estoy buscando con la mente…

CY- Viejo, esto es malo.. Muy malo, la tormenta es muy fuerte no creo q soporte Hera toda esa tormenta..

BB- Oh! Pobrecita!

RV- Llegara, yo se que llegara, ommm….

ST- Y si no llega? Y si le pasa algo? Ay no Puedo ni pensarlo! Ay!

(Mientras Hera, volaba por el cielo hacia la Torre) 

H-Auch! Auch! Se me está rasgando la ropa, pucha, ( la capa se le desprende) NO! La capa, la quería tanto (_afecto a un material decected en 3..2..1..) _Recuerda Hera! Es por tus amigos…

(En eso Slade, revisa las puertas y ventanas, y una de las puertas empieza a ser sacudida, y otra y otra, adivinen quien era, si era Hera (_rimo! XD)_, los titanes celebran, Hera estaba sin la capa y con la maya media rota pero aun estaba firme, Hera dijo)

H- Ey! Careta! Suelta a mis amigos!

S- Copito de nieve! Llegaste! Pensé que nuca vendrías….

H- No soy un copito de nieve! ( Va volando hacia slade y le pega un puñetazo)

S- Uy, copito de nieve tiene fuerza, a ver como superas esta ( lanza una patada voladora y H la esquiva)

H- Lero lero! No me atrapas!

(Luego de un rato de pela, S dice)

S- Eres fuerte pero, eres fuerte para pelear bajo la lluvia? ( se abre el techo)

H- (sufriendo por dentro) Si, si puedo…

( Se podía ver como la piel de Hera se desasía con cada gota que le caía encima, hasta que S se ríe y empieza a decir: ),

s- Jajaja, Hera, porque peleas contra mí? Porque no te unes a mi lado? Serías como mi hija… jamás te dejaría sola…

RB- Es mentira Hera! No le hagas caso..

(H apenas escuchaba lo que S y RB decía, entonces se acerc le dijo: )

H- Seré tu aprendiz… Cuando yo me haga anciana!

S- Trato echo..(_LOL LE DA IGUAL LOS AÑOS A ESTE XD) _

H- Slade…te..Olvidaste de algo….

S-Que?

H- Que nunca seré anciana, soy inmortal…

(se levanta y le pega una tacleada a S en la barriga, S cae al suelo y desaparece, en eso todos los titanes empiezan a gritar de felicidad, ST llama a H y…)

ST- Bien H! lo lograste! Eres lo mejor!

H- Gr..a..c..i…a…s

( En eso H cae al suelo y se queda ahí, se había desmayado y nadie podía ayudarla. Los titanes trataron de todo, tiraron starballs contra el vidrio y nada, trataron con el cañón de plasma y nada, trataron transformándose en t-rex y nada, trataron con magia negra y nada… no podían hacer nada; y la lluvia no paraba de caer, y H seguía tirada en el piso, se veía como su piel se desasía, y nadie podía ayudarla)

RV- Es inútil, todo es inútil…

ST- Pobre Hera, esta allá afuera, esta desmayada, no se puede mover..

BB- :,(

CY- Mis sensores captan que H no sobrevivirá mucho mas ay afuera, ay que hacer algo.. y rápido..

RB- (llorando) le pasara igual que a Terra… Porque?

(En eso RB toca su cinturón y sale su vara larga, se le ocurre una idea)

RB- Lo tengo!

(Abre su vara y el cristal explota, 1 titán menos de esas burbujas de vidrio, Rb se dirig la corre de la lluvia. Agarra su palo y saca a todos los titanes de las burbujas y RV y ST lleva la torre….)

EN LA TORRE…

(Luego de 3 horas de espera H que estaba tirada en el sillón se despierta)

H- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

ST- Nuestra héroe! ( la abraza) eres lo máximo!

H- Que hice?

RV- Venciste a S tu sola, felicitaciones..

H- Genial… pero y los chicos?

ST- fueron a traer cubitos de hielo, te lastimaste feo..

H-(se mira el cuerpo) ¡ ey! Mi ropa? Dios estoy semidesnuda! (_veguencha_) y miren mi piel! Esta…¡Agüereada?

RV- Si la lluvia te hizo mal..

H- Me pregunto donde habrá quedado mi capa…

(En eso entran los chico y se sorprenden a ver a H despierta)

CY, BB y RB- H! estas bien!

(Todos se abrazan y comparten una buena película….)

(Mientras en la calle, en un alambre estaba colgada la capa de H, en eso la encuentra S)

S- Ya vas a ver copito de nieve, ya vas a ver…

FIN? O NO?


End file.
